


Phantasm

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [18]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Death, Family Feels, Gen, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost of Kasamino is always praying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello! This was another one meant to be cheerful. Oops. this is for number: 173 - prompt: odd. I only have a few of these left. Then I'll get to start the longer ones and the multichap of DOOM. Or a multichap of doom. i'll probably have a couple, its me. Anyway, please enjoy!

She has no offerings to give to these churches. She has no apples or cores or seeds. She has no voice with which to pray.

Momo continues to wander.

She licks the last of a pastry from her fingers, careful to wipe her ring. Its aqua green gem glows under the streetlights, brighter than her cheeks, brighter than her eyes. She wanders for another church. When she sees it, she backs away and runs.

The church is no longer holy. It is only kindling.

She prays it will stop. She prays the flames will fade.

Not even the rain washes the flames away.

She prays under park benches and trees, in kind stranger homes. She reacts to nothing. She smiles at everything.

Momo wields piano wire tied to blades and coated in poison. She prays.

She beheads monsters and prays that they're happy now that they're dead. If they spread misery, they cannot be happy.

She prays to see her sister and sometimes catches glimpses of red. But that is not her sister. Her sister smiles and laughs. Her sister is a hero.

So Momo wanders. She prays.

She waits for the wish Kyubey gave her to be granted.

But the dead cannot return no matter what we do. The flames are always hungry. Someday, she too will have to burn in the eyes of god.

If only god existed so she could welcome that day with open arms.

If only she had made a better wish.

If only she could die.


End file.
